The world's Diary
by Favorite Ginger Kid
Summary: This is Rory's Diary that she wrote in after she took a trip with Logan, Collin and Finn around the world. I wrote it for my English class, so its pretty weird, there was so much more that i wanted to add, but couldn't, whats w/ everybody reviewing cute?


Isabelle Pierson 10/6/2009 period 6 page 7 of 7

The World's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Let's see while I am very, sorry that I left you here in the crap shack. __I know I'm so mean; I go off around the world for 2 whole months and leave you here, but any way._

_Lets see, on June 6__th__ we left for New York, only spent two days there, did a few extravagant stunts for the __**L**__ife and __**D**__eath __**B**__rigade. We managed to steel some things that aren't supposed to be able to be stolen. Some things that CAN'T and WON'T be mentioned here._

_So on the 8__th__ we took off on the Hayden jet to London, right on schedule. While we were there we went to see the guard people in front of the Buckingham Palace, but that's not even half of it. While we were there Collin dared Finn to get one of the guards to crack a smile. He didn't smile, but he did crack. Finn decided that it's been to long since he went through one of his infamous 'naked fazes'. Yeah, poor guard; scared for life. __So not much happened after that incident except for the fact that we had to stay low because the British police were looking for Finn, and hoping they didn't send that memo to Paris. _

_Okay Paris, the more romantic city of them all. June 12__th__ -16__th__. Me and Logan. Okay so it was our 3__rd__ day there, he took me to this restaurant, not to upscale but it was amazing, I'm pretty sure that it was called either Flemming's or DelFrisco's, I cant remember which, it was on top of the Eiffel tower with one of the best views . __I loved it; He knows me so well.__ That night when they brought out one of the last courses of the night, there on the coffee flavored tiramisu, it was the most amazing tiramisu I have ever had the pleasure to savor in my whole 25 years of existence, was the single most dazzling 24 karrot white gold, 20-karrot diamond ring. All I did was look back and forth between him and the ring. I barely could whisper out "oh, my god" before he went into a rant about how he loved me and that he was offered a position in Palo Alto, CA, it was so sweet and amazing, I almost started crying. And on June 14__th__ 2011 I will officially become __Mrs. Logan Huntzburger.____I remember when I first met him; I absolutely despised him _with a passion_ he was being rude and __**pompous**__ to a friend that I haven't really talked to in almost 5 years now, I'm pretty sure his name was Marty or something like that, it was really ironic, because for a while there for the first couple years I had known him, he had this gigantic crush on me, it was about the same time Logan had appeared on the scene, and it was Marty who actually pointed out that both he and Logan liked me, it was just Logan was being more discreet about it.__**Marty was like a lost puppy, looking for an owner.**__ - That was my junior year. It wasn't until my senior year that I had ran into him again, and I was in a full blown committed relationship with Logan. It was strange because somehow I ended up writing an article about an art gallery, was where I met his girlfriend at the time, Lucy, and became really good friends with her , without knowing he was her boyfriend. It was so odd because when I ran into Marty with Lucy there, he pretended that he never even knew I existed, even though I was his best/only friend for all of his freshman year._

_And then after the proposal we flew out to Rome, nothing big really happened on those days, but our last day there Finn decided that we all should go to McDonald's. Please tell me that I am not crazy for not wanting to go to McDonald's (and I very run down and dirty one at that) on my last day In ROME__**!**__ Who in there right mind would go to _McDonald's_ on there last day there__**?**__ Seriously, I don't know why I even put up with that crazy Australian. _

_Then we went out to Athens, dates 17__th__-21__st__, that's where we ran into the bane of my existence back in high school; Tristan Dugrey, the guy who mocked me because I was so __**inept**__ at every sport known to man. Guess what__**?**_

_Apparently, after his parents had him shipped off to military school, he decided to move out to Greece__**!**__ All through my freshman year he promised that he would never set foot on American or European soil ever again, for his parents always left him with a nanny to gallivant around Europe at every chance they got; and then he moves to Greece! What kind of maniac does that? And that's not all he married a Swedish milk maid. In Greece! Why is there a Swedish milk maid in Greece? And you can imagine how Logan reacted when he found out that for 7 years Tristan was pining for me. Seeing how I am a 25-year-old, four year college grad, and that was _way _back in high school._

_After all the drama in Athens we all had a silent mutual __**volition**__ that we all needed to hurry up and get out of there before we run in to somebody else that we really want to forget about for the rest of our lives; and on that note we were off to India. Let's see, in India it was really interesting because I got to ride on a huge, gigantic elephant that we actually got to name, which we decided on Ace, with Logan and Collin and Finn__**. The sunset that evening was like an artist was painting it just for us on that evening.**_

_After India we over to China when we were there Finn decided since we were in china we HAD to have Chinese food. It was a real friendly little place called 'kings wok' and as soon as Finn glanced at the menu he screamed "KUNG PAO CHICKEN__**!**__" as loud as he could. The whole entire restaurant gave all of us death glares that were bordering in our backs after that, we walked to the nearest table the was located oh, so conveniently 8 feet away from our current location. After that incident we kind of shied away from that part of the city for a while. _

_After china, it was then when Finn went crazy. We were going back to his home country, in the land down under, Australia__**!**__ Of course, Finn being the crazy aussie he is had to take us to EVERY SINGLE last place he remembered doing even the smallest things, like he stopped us when we were walking in down town traffic to show us were when he found a SHINY penny once when he was five years old. And the worst part is Collin and Logan encouraged him to tell us every single last story that he could possibly come up with within a four day time span. _

_After we got on the plane to leave the land down under and our new destination being Palo Alto California, were Logan had changed our plans so that we could see our new house with an avocado tree, because I love guacamole oh, so much. I love the house and I'm already starting to pack up mine and Logan's apartment, but I decided to come and spend some time with my giver of birth, I'm the fruit of her loins and she loves me oh so, much and the 2 months I spent away from her has deprived her of her daily Rory intake that needs just as much as she needs coffee and air, my best friend and dearest old mother, Lorelai Gilmore Hayden the second._

_In __Omnia__Paratus__,_

_Lorelai-Leigh-Victoria-Elizabeth-Gilmore-Hayden-soon-to-be-Huntzberger the __third_

_AKA: Rory_


End file.
